1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses, methods and systems consistent with the present invention relate to web service-enabling digital video/audio-processing, and more particularly, to web service-enabling digital video/audio-processing which performs tasks requested by a web service requester.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital TVs receive and display digital contents transmitted from broadcast stations, and the digital contents contain a digital audio/video signal and Electronic Program Guide (EPG) information.
Such TVs provide diverse functions such as program reservation, program reservation cancellation, program information searches, and so on, by using the EPG information. Further, the TVs provide time-on and time-off functions, respectively, turning themselves on and off at desired times.
However, the above functions of the conventional TVs are set when a user directly carries out setting jobs with the TVs, by using a remote controller. That is, the above functions can not be set, changed, and so on, at the places where the TVs are not located. Thus, it is difficult r impossible to turn on the TV at a scheduled time when a user is not at home.
Furthermore, a conventional TV has a drawback as it can not display images recorded on external recording media without a Universal Serial Bus (USB), smart card interface, or the like, installed therein.